Vacaciones
by polloha
Summary: Courtney,Gwen,Heather,Leshawna, Sierra, e Izzy son unas adolescentes de 16 años que acaban de tener sus vacaciones de verano, y planean o son obligadas a ir a un campamento de verano... LLegaran a tal lugar? Sera lo que esperaban?
1. Chapter 1

**Pov. Courtney.**

6:00 a.m. Me levante y estoy lista para salir de viaje, ya empaque toda mi ropa y objetos personales estoy segura de que estas serán las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida y de acuerdo con mi PDA, debería ir a la planta baja para desayunar para que a las 7:15 pueda subir al autobús a tiempo.

Baje las escaleras silenciosamente, mis padres aun no están despiertos y no quisiera arruinarles las vacaciones, después de todo son los únicos días que tienen para descansar y no quiero arruinárselo, y más si mi padre se levanta temprano en días de descanso se enojara y el es tan vengativo que seria capaz de cancelar mi viaje que he organizado para encontrarme nuevamente con la naturaleza, hace demasiado que no voy a ese lugar, recuerdo que era un tan hermoso y tranquilo ojala y no haya cambiado nada, es decir deje de ir desde que tenía 7 años…

Pero bueno si no dejo de pensar se me ara tarde y no llegare a tiempo. Nada puede impedir este viaje que tanto anhelo.

Me prepare mi desayuno y me dispuse a comerlo, tome el periódico y comencé a leerlo, no había nada interesante en el, por otro lado estoy ansiosa de llegar al campamento ya.

**Pov. Gwen.**

Tengo que llevar repelente, si mucho repelente y bloqueador, no se quién demonios le metió en la cabeza a mi madre que me llevara a ese estúpido campamento de horror…

Dos cosas, solo dos cosas, que detesto en la vida: Los insectos y el sol.

Los lugres naturales, van contra mi…

-¡Gwen! ¿Ya estas lista?

-Mamá, cuando dije que me preocupaba por el medio ambiente y que en este verano aria algo para contribuir a su cuidado, no me refería a que iría a un lugar natural.

-Amor pensé que te gustaban los paisajes…

-Si pero solo en fotografías…

-Gwen no seas boba, y apurate porque se te puede hacer tarde y no no llegaras a tiempo para alcanzar el autobús… -Tarde ¡aja! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? –Y que ni se te ocurra tardarte a propósito – ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo ella puede leer mi mente? –Porque soy tu madre y te conozco – Wooow a veces pienso que ella es un vampiro y con sus poderes…- Bueno Gwen voy abajo a hacerte tu desayuno y no hija no soy un vampiro –Dicho esto cerro la puerta y se fue a la cocina, eso fue aterrador pero que mas da, al menos termine de empacar, una maleta de ropa, un bolso con 3 pares de zapatos y una maleta con repelente y bloqueador…

-¡Gwen! ¡Tu desayuno! –Ahh… este será un largo verano…

**Hola!**

**Si fue corto DEMACIADO corto diría yo pero, bien eso es solo el principio, ojala y les agrade la idea, lamentablemente ni yo misma se hasta donde me va a llevar esto pero se que será una buena historia, tenia planeado subirla y espero que sea de su agrado...sin mas que decir me voy oye, ¿No te gustaría dejarme un Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov. Sierra

Querido diario…

Te escribo porque en poco tiempo estaré en un autobús viajando hacia mi propio destino… O mas bien a un campamento de verano que seguro será de lo mas agradable…

Sera una muy buena historia para contar cuando regrese de vacaciones, como lo he dicho siento que será especial, siento que todo esto estará ligado a una gran cantidad de aventuras, se que suena loco, pero tu y yo sabemos que no estoy muy cuerda, y enserio me gustaría que este fuera un verano y en especial MI VERANO DE AMOR… me encantaría encontrar a un chico que tenga las cualidades de un perfecto príncipe, blanco, simpático y oji-azul… Solo eso pido, vez no es mucho…

Sin mas que escribirte me voy…

Se despide atte: Sierra

Pov. Heather

-Mis padres están completamente locos, como pueden mandarme a un campamento de porquería haciéndome creer que es un club para personas con grandes posibilidades de encajar en el mundo del modelaje.

-Cálmate Heather oí que en ese lugar, hay mucho ambiente natural, podrás inhalar oxigeno puro, sin tantos contaminantes y tal vez un descanso de la ciudad te haga bien.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo? ¿Hubo una invasión alienígena y no me di cuenta? ¿Les lavaron el cerebro a todos y yo soy la única cuerda aquí?

-Hety, no te preocupes y no exageres, en ese lugar te enseñaran muchas cosas y aprenderás sobre tu entorno natural te agradara y te acostumbraras ya lo veras.

-Los únicos que tienen que aprender son ustedes, yo ODIO los campamentos y ODIO a los tipos nerds que creen saberlo todo…

-¡Heather! –Mi madre grito, debía de colgar el teléfono, era mi ultima llamada telefónica y no pudo ser mas larga que patético, de todos modos sabia que mis padres continuarían con su farsa de lo del modelaje y debería de fingir no saber nada…

-Lo siento Heather… -se lamento mi amiga desde el otro lado del teléfono, viniendo de su boca pareció como si un familiar se me hubiera muerto, creo que esto es igual de malo…

-No te preocupes me las lidiare para que ese tonto autobús de pacotilla no llegue al campamento…

-¿Cómo lo aras?

-Heather se te hace tarde cariño

-Tengo contactos, ¡adiós!

Colgué el teléfono abrí la puerta y salí de mi cuarto….

Heather nunca se queda con los brazos cruzados… ¡JAMAS!


End file.
